


Гореть

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: После возвращения из ада Данте и Неро охотятся вместе, но теперь это важно лишь для одного из них
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Гореть

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Sir Fagoth Hellsing** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/139437) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/SirFagoth)
> 
> события после DMC5

Первым залпом напрочь снесло прогнившую крышу старой деревянной лачуги. Второй расцвел в небе огненным фейерверком лишь затем, чтобы спустя мгновение окатить землю на мили вокруг брызгами жидкого пламени. Ну а третий... Третьего не последовало, потому что Неро, шипя из-за многочисленных ожогов, всадил в сердце смертоносного зверя клинок.

Лезвие, наверное, прошло бы насквозь, не будь демоническая саламандра такой огромной. Пронзительный визг прокатился по заброшенной ферме и вскоре утонул в густых зарослях сорняков.

— А теперь... — вполголоса начал Неро, с видимым усилием извлекая Красную Королеву из зияющей раны в теле монстра, — не потрудишься объяснить, зачем приволок с собой эту хреновину бесовской природы или хотя бы не прикончил ее сам?

Человек, к которому он обращался, все это время стоял в стороне, опираясь спиной о ствол перерубленного пополам дуба. В зубах у него покачивалась травинка, переброшенный через плечо добротный кожаный плащ размеренно колебался на ветру, а сам человек всем своим видом излучал дружелюбие и невозмутимость.

— Данте, черт возьми, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Тот, кому предназначалось это любезное обращение, и ухом не повел, будто его это все совершенно не касалось. Он не спеша отлепился от дерева, подошел ближе к поверженному гиганту, предусмотрительно огибая пышущего яростью парня… Какое-то время просто смотрел на исполинскую тушу с безмятежным выражением лица, после чего попытался притоптать вспыхнувшую от искры сухую солому.

— Слушай, эта тварь сама проскочила сюда, когда портал открылся. Не злись. Чего тут злиться-то?

Может, это и вправду не имело смысла, однако Неро, который прибыл на место событий, заблаговременно почувствовав присутствие демона, так не считал.

Они работали вместе вот уже несколько лет после возвращения Данте из преисподней, но до сих пор ничего подобного тот себе не позволял. Чудо, что дыра на ту сторону открылась вдали от людей.

Неро закинул меч за спину и устало опустился на ветхое крыльцо обезглавленной хижины.

— Как ты вообще туда попал?

— Туда? — переспросил охотник, с невинным видом шкрябая пальцами по щетине.

— Не строй из себя дурачка. Зачем ты пытался перейти?

Словно невидимый ластик прошелся по лицу Данте, стирая краски. Уголки губ поползли вниз, взгляд заледенел, стал острее.

— Ты знаешь. Он все еще там, и я не могу понять, почему.

— Да, но… — Неро догадывался, что Данте уже не в первый раз практикует подобные переходы, но до настоящего времени не представлял, насколько это его беспокоит. По правде, он давно уже подозревал о причинах, по которым Вергилий отказался возвращаться в мир людей вместе с братом.

— Мы должны вернуть его, Неро. Или хотя бы выяснить, что его там удерживает.

— Ты знаешь, что, — чувствуя, как начинает закипать в жилах кровь, съязвил молодой охотник. — Вина.

Их взгляды схлестнулись – злые, колючие – и в этой битве не должно было оказаться ни победителей, ни проигравших. И все же было кое-что, позволившее Неро в конечном счете ощутить привкус триумфа. Привкус, не присущий победам, но горький, как полынь. Он чувствовал свою правоту, он верил: это правильно. Так должно быть.

Данте первым отвел взгляд. Пожалуй, впервые со дня их знакомства. Глубоко в душе он знал ответ. Вергилий сам выбрал гореть.


End file.
